


[podfic] Heated From The Inside

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hank's suggestion for ways to experiment with his magnetism gives Erik some very naughty thoughts indeed. Who better to try them out on than Charles?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Heated From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heated From The Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215051) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



 

 

 **Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 00:23:14  
 ****

 **  
Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMFC\)%20_Heated%20from%20the%20Inside_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
